Spice to his tea
by Pussnboots17
Summary: story request from eamilia. cute little oneshot about Leonardo and her Character Eamilia


Spice to his tea

**story request from eamilia, sorry it took so long to finish and post but I do hope you enjoy this cute little oneshot.**

Leo woke from his sleep, feeling groggy and tired. It had only been a few months sense Eamilia had come into his life, and only a few short weeks sense the fall of her father, Agent Bishop. Her sleep was hadn't been peaceful sense that day. Tonight was no different. She had loved her father no matter what he had done, but knew he needed to be stopped, which is how she came into the life of the turtles.

Leo frowned as her sleeping form shook with quiet tears, reacting to what ever she was seeing in her dream. He placed a gently hand on her face stroking it in a soothing manner as to avoid waking her if possible. She slowly calmed down the last of her tears falling from her closed eyes. Leo wiped them away. Carefully climbing out of their bed he went to the kitchen to make so tea, taking a moment to look back at the brown hair beauty that lay sleeping there, the ever present purple highlights just barley vissiable in the dim light of the candles that were light through out their room.

Once in the kitchen Leo set the water to boil. Tea being the only thing he was able to make when it came to anything in the kitchen. He thought back to the first night they met Eamilia, She was a fiery spirit. She looked so tired and stressed her attitude, almost could have made Raphs look like saint...ALMOST. Raph was quick to try and tell her to get lost, when she came to us asking for help, saying she couldn't be trusted, that was probably just a trap. I normally would have agreed with him on this, but there was something about her that just made me believe her. Which was how she came to live with us. Donnie and I set her up in the room April use to stay in when needed.

She and Mikey became fast friends, Donnie following not far behind. She and Raph would constantly but heads and fight over small thing usually leaving one or both of them with bruise or two. Her unique style of camopants and pink tees, mixed with her black tennis shoes and purple framed glasses. Her pierced ears adorned with pearls, four on each side, and her ever present silver wolf that lay neatly on her chest from its silver chain. April tried to get her to change up her look once or twice with no success, which lead to quite a bit a teasing from Mikey.

The kettle started to whistle,breaking Leo out of his trance. He poured the water on to the lose leaves he had prepared, placing the water to side and giving the hot liquid a stir. Looking up from his tea he glanced at the dojo , a small smile on his face. He remembered the day Eamilia came to him while he was training, she had a small blush on her face as she, walked up to him. She avoided eye contact mumbling to the floor, her temper flared as he asked over and over if she could repeat that till, she yelled and kissed him. He froze at that action but not for long, quickly kissing her back. The weeks that followed the kiss were fast and crazy as the prepared for the final battle with Bishop. Eamilia while happy was struggling with the reality of betraying her father and the growing feeling she and Leo were having. Those feeling quickly turned to love, and lead to their first night together, it was clumsy, sweet intimate and a little awkward. But it was still beautiful, and amazing , along with every night that followed, though the awkwardness and clumsiness were quickly replaced by skill and burning passion.

The night they went to take down bishop was hard on them all. The battle was long and tiresome, they were covered with blood and bruises. The final fight with Bishop took all they had , though it seemed at one point they were going to fail and that Bishop would be victorious. But Eamilia did what she had too just as bishop was about to deal the finishing blow to Leo, she pushed him. Sending him over the edge of the roof and to hard unforgiving cement below. She cried for hours, over the loss of her father, and they all stood there with her, Leo holding her as she cried on his shoulder. Before heading home.

She wasn't quite the same after that day, but little by little she accepted what had happened, building a small shrine for him to honor the good memories she held of him, was the big step that started to help her heal and move on. Leo took a sip of his tea heading back to his room. Looking at her still sleeping form. A few more tears had gathered sense he had left. He gently shook her awake bringing her out of the sad dream. She smiled at him and took a small sip of the tea he offered, crinkling her nose at the bitter taste, due to the lack of added sugar. Leo let out a small laugh as she sat up and made room for him next to her. Reaching for the draw on the bedside table she brought out a small bag of spice, she had ordered it as a special as a gift and thank you for him for all he had done for her. Taking a pinch she added it to his tea, stirring it with her finger she then took and sip, handing it back to him. Leo smiled and took a sip himself. Enjoying the new flavors that rolled onto his tongue. Leaning over and kissing her, the both new things could only get better from here.S


End file.
